The Alex and Harper Show
by book-reader233
Summary: Alex and Harper answer some of your questions. What questions will be asked?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know! It's been more than a year ever since I did anything on fanfiction. I finally decided to come up with this story. I hope all you readers will enjoy it! No bad comments or reviews or anything like that. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alex: Hello and welcome to…<p>

Alex and Harper: The first episode of the Alex and Harper show!

(Audience claps)

Alex: Ok, for you viewers, or readers, this is a show where I and Harper will be answering some questions you have asked us.

Harper: Yep, that's right! We've been getting so many questions from you guys that we hardly have enough time to answer them.

Alex: Yeah, because we've been crammed up by those annoying things we call school and exams.

Harper: Alex! Anyway, we've come up with this show so that we can answer some of your questions.

Alex: So, without further ado, let's start the very first episode of…

Alex and Harper: The Alex and Harper show!

(Audience cheers even louder)

Alex and Harper are then shown sitting on chairs with many cards in their hands.

Alex: All right, here are some questions we've received from you guys. Harper, why don't you ask the first question?

Harper: All right Alex! This first question says, "Harper, you wear very strange outfits all the time. Have you ever thought of appearing on national television wearing a bunny's costume and with red lipstick marks on your face? Sent by Alex Russo,"

(Audience laughs)

Alex: Ha-ha, ha-ha! Oh that's a good prank. Can't believe I've never done that on Justin before!

Harper: (glares at Alex) anyway, let's move on to our first question. It says, "Dear Alex, you've always been able to lie and keep secrets from your family. What's the biggest secret you've ever kept?"

Alex: I'm not gonna answer that!

Harper: (glares at Alex, again)

Alex: Harper, it's either freedom from finally finishing my Math homework, or being grounded for the rest of my life! What do you think I would pick? Next!

Harper: Alex, if you had to choose between Justin and Max as your roommate, who would you pick?

Alex: Ok first, I wouldn't pick one of them. I'd pick Harper. Second, Justin would never agree to be my roommate and neither would I. I mean could you imagine how horrible my life would be if I was with that Alien Language League nerd?

Harper: (stares at Alex with her Harper stare)

Alex: And thirdly, I'm not gonna hang out with my uncool brother Max! He doesn't even know that his name only consists of 3 letters! Question answered.

Harper: Ok, moving on. "Harper, do you like living with Alex?" Why of course I do! I used to be living downstairs in the basement but Alex made a new room for me using magic. Alex, you truly are a friend! (Hugs Alex)

Audience: Aw…

Alex: Harper, not now!

Harper: Sorry!

Alex: This question says, "Harper, are you still in love with Justin?"

Harper: Well, I don't really love him as much as I did before ever since I fell in love with Zeke. But I still like him and I'm very close with him as he is to me.

Alex: Oh, great! I think I'm gonna throw up!

Theresa: Alex, why are there so many cameras around here?

Harper: Uh-oh.

Alex: Um, we gotta go now! If you have any questions please leave us a review!

Alex and Harper: BYE!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Bad? Awful? Good? Humourous? Like Alex said, if you have any questions, please feel free to leave a review. Again, no bad or nasty comments. <strong>

**If I get enough viewers or reviews, I might be able to upload the next chapter soon!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi there, welcome to…"

"The Alex and Harper show!" Harper exclaimed.

The audience roared with excitement.

"Seriously, Harper, must you always be this excited?" Alex asked.

"Sorry," Harper apologized.

"Anyway, welcome everyone," Alex said. "Thanks for watching the second episode of the Alex and Harper show."

"Yes, and from now on there will be some changes," Harper told the audience. "We will now not only answer questions you sent in, but we'll also share some jokes and riddles and questions with you."

"So be prepared, for more fun on..."

"The Alex and Harper show!" Harper exclaimed.

The audience cheered loudly, again.

"Ok, for those of you were confused," Alex explained. "My parents didn't know I had a show with Harper. And I kept it secret from them and it worked. For two days."

(Alex glares at Harper)

"And after doing like five test papers, and continuous pestering, they finally allowed me to continue with my show," Alex continued. "So without further ado, let's get started."

"Ok, here's a knock-knock joke that I read online," Harper said with enthusiasm.

"Knock-Knock!" Harper said.

"Who's there?" Alex asked.

"Amos," Harper replied.

"Amos who?" Alex asked with boredom.

"A mosquito!" Harper exclaimed.

(Crickets chirping)

"Ok..." Alex broke the silence.

"But there's another one!" Harper said.

"Oh boy," Alex groaned.

"Knock-Knock!" Harper said.

"Who on earth is that?" Alex asked.

"Anna," Harper replied.

"Anna who?" Alex asked.

"Another mosquito!" Harper exclaimed.

(Crickets chirping again)

"Ok, I have this final last one!" Harper said.

"Knock-Knock!" Harper said.

"Oh for crying out loud, who is it now?" Alex asked while she prayed that Harper would stop.

"O," Harper replied with confidence.

"O who?" Alex asked.

"Oh my god! There's a mosquito!" Harper screamed.

"Harper! Enough with the mosquitoes already! We're not insects you know!" Alex shouted.

"No, I mean there's a mosquito right next to me!" Harper screamed. "AHHH! Get it away!"

Alex only stared in amazement as Harper ran backstage, screaming.

"Ok, we completely wasted like three minutes with Harper's whole mosquito issue. Let's not waste any more time and get to the questions and riddles," Alex said.

"Ok here's a question that goes, "Dear Alex, did you ever break your house before?".

(Alex places the cards in her hand down as the audience chuckles)

"If you're referring to the time I turned cab 804 back to life and it crashed through the house then I'm not answering," Alex responded. "Wait, was it cab 801 or 804 or 802? Oh who cares, that was years ago!"

"And since Harper's not back yet, I repeat yet, I'll continue with the next question. Dear Alex, have you ever cheated on a test before? Well fine, I've cheated twice. Once on a Spanish test and... You know what? It's none of your business," Alex said as the audience laughed.

"Well it is my business," Theresa said, coming up on stage wearing an apron.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Well, I'm here to find out what test did you cheat on young lady," Theresa answered.

"Uh... mum, we're doing live broadcast of my show right now," Alex reminded her mother.

"I don't care what kind of... wait what?" Theresa said.

"We're live right now," Alex explained.

"Well why didn't you tell me about it earlier? I cannot be seen on national television looking like this!" Theresa said as she hurriedly went backstage.

"Ok, that was weird. Anyways, let's move on. Now, here's a question for you people at home to answer. Harper and I once went to a hotel for some sort of tea party hosted by my enemy at school, Gigi. But it turned out to be some sort of loser tea party. The question is: What's the name of the hotel?" Alex asked.

Everyone in the audience started chattering and tried to think of the answer.

"Also, if you don't know the answer, well, I don't too. So don't ask me if you were right," Alex told the audience.

"Ok, here's a question from another anonymous reader. Alex, have you ever kissed anyone before? Uh, it's obvious what the answer is," Alex said.

"Is the answer no?" Harper asked from backstage.

"It's YES, Harper!" Alex exclaimed.

"Of course, I'm not telling you his name," Alex told the audience.

"Excuse me, young lady; we were talking about you cheating on a test, weren't we?" Theresa asked Alex as she walked out on stage in a dress.

"Ooh! Ahh!" went the audience.

"Mum, what are you doing here again? Didn't you say that you would let me off?" Alex asked.

"No, you're still gonna get punished. I only went backstage because I wanted to change, ok? If I'm gonna ground you on national television I gotta make sure I look my best. Alex, you're grounded for two weeks," Theresa said.

As soon as she finished her sentence, she started strutting poses towards the camera's direction.

"Great, thanks a lot whoever sent me that question. Anyways, that's all the time we have today. And since I'm grounded, our next show will only come two weeks later," Alex said.

"AHHH! The mosquito is following me!" Harper screamed from backstage.

"This may take some time, goodbye everyone!" Alex said.


	3. Final Chapter

**Chapter 3-Author's Note**

* * *

><p>To all those readers, viewers and reviewers out there, I know that you are most likely expecting another chapter of my story: The Alex and Harper Show.<p>

In truth, I originally wanted to write a few more chapters of my story. However, I just don't think that I am able to bring myself to do that anymore.

**Harper: What the show is ending?**

**Alex: Yay!**

**Harper glares at Alex**

**Alex: Oh... that is so sad.**

I feel that the main reason I am unable to continue with this fic is probably because Wizards of Waverly Place is coming to an end. Wow, this is unbelievable.

I still can't actually believe that Wizards of Waverly Place is ending. Sigh, I remember when I first watched it...

In the very first season, I didn't really pay full attention to the show; basically because I was more interested in the other shows.

Also, all the characters look so different; Max/Jake looked so much younger back then.

However, as the show progressed on to the third season, I suddenly became a huge fan of the show, although Max did get slightly more brainless.

As the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, I knew that Wizards of Waverly Place would eventually have to come to an end; but I just didn't expect it to end so soon.

I still can remember Wizards of Waverly Place's very first movie.

Needless to say, it was amazing!

It was pretty unfortunate that they couldn't come up with a second movie; that would really have been amazing.

Well, even though Wizards of Waverly Place is ending, there is still one good thing; the memories of the show will be with us forever.

I will never forget any moments of the show.

Neither will I forget any of the characters; be it Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, Theresa, Jerry, Gigi, Stevie, Hugh (normous), Professor Crumbs, Dean, Mason, Juliet, or anybody else, I will always remember them.

Wow, the Wizard competition is almost here, huh?

I would really like it if Alex, Justin and Max could all be winners, but I guess there just isn't any other way for this show to end.

There can only be one winner amongst the three Russo siblings.

The question is: Who will it be? Will it be Alex? Or Justin? Or Max? Or probably even Harper?

**Harper: Hey! Don't you dare lie to the public, I may not be a wizard like the others but I do have the power to enter your nightmares and I am not afraid of using it!**

**Author: Sorry Harper!**

From what I think, the real, true, final episode of Wizards of Waverly Place will premiere some time during early 2012.

Also, to all of you people who have supported my story, or even read my story, I sincerely and gratefully thank you very much.

Thanks to those people who also took the time to review my story.

Thank you to all of you; if it hadn't been for you, I probably wouldn't have been able to continue or even write my other stories.

I guess this is it, it's finally here.

The moment we've been waiting for since the very beginning of the show is finally coming.

Who will be the true family wizard?

Find out in the series finale.


End file.
